The Small Change
by UNIQUEShale'T
Summary: Ferinity ends up injured, and leaning against a wall; but she doesn't realize which wall she leaned on. (She will.) When she spots eyes staring at her, that's the beginning...a new turn in her life that will bring out new feelings, new faces, and new places that she's never dealt with before, all because of a certain kitten queen. (Note: This isn't a SLASH story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello CATS fans. Congratulate yourself for your curiosity, of being part of a story that should catch attention in a unique way. Hope you like it. **

**Personal shoutout to NeverLand91: "Thanx for the review, it help me a lot. Hopefully the story is better." **

**Suggestion: Listening to music makes the story more interesting.**

**FYI: Italic sentences are the OC's thoughts... Enjoy****;) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The junkyard is rumored to be the place for a young cat, a place full of different kinds of characters. So Ferinity saw it as a good place to stay...even though she wasn't looking. Being injured after in conflict with a dog, darting from clamping jaws and sharp claws, she kept "messin'" with him, which got _her_, messed up. One thing about Ferinity, she seems different from other cats. She likes to be low-key, but doesn't take the easy route. She's a risk taker at the wrong time. Which is why this black and red-blotched cat had more red on her than usual, blood dripping from her brown face, past her black forearms. She was leaning on the wall that was right before a junkyard, breathing heavily as she suddenly spotted the shadow of a kitten from far away in the moonlight. The kitten froze for a second when it saw her, and ran towards her at lightning speed. It was female, with pepper-like fur that merged with her white arms and legs, and had red, black, and white highlights in her head fur. She had wide eyes that were brown, and huge with fright as she got a close up of Ferinity.

"OH MY GOD! Are you alright?", the kitten asked in an octave tone.

Ferinity continued to breathe heavily._ "Do I __**look**__ alright?" _she thought to herself. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry, their just scratches.", she told the kitten.

The kitten eyes got bigger. "_JUST_ SCRATCHES, THOSE ARE DEEP CUTS!" the unknown kitten shouted.

Ferinity looked up at her. "Really, I'm ok."

The kitten shook her head. "No way, I'm going to get help." Just about to run, she suddenly stopped and turned back to Ferinity. "You stay right there." she commanded, then she quickly ran back into a hole in the junkyard.

"NO REALLY, IT'S OK." Ferinity yelled to nobody. She figured this would cause ruckus, so she got off the wall and started limping to the other side. She was almost there when she heard the shuffling of feet, which she ignored and continued limping.

The kitten finally caught up to her and pulled Ferinity's shoulders back, trying to stop her from walking. "Where are you going?" she said with concern. "You need help."

Ferinity looked at the kitten. "I told you I'm ok, their just scratches." she repeated as she continued walking.

"No they're not, their cuts. _Deep_ cuts." the kitten tried to explain. "Please let me help you." Ferinity finally stopped and turned her head to the wide-eyed kitten.

_"Why would anyone want to help me?" _she thought. "Why?" she asked the kitten out loud.

The kitten looked at her with confusion. "Why would I not want to help you? You're hurt and need serious help."

Ferinity furrowed her brows. "But I'm a stranger, I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Just because we're strangers doesn't mean I'm gonna let a hurt cat die in the streets. I don't do that. So _please_..." the kitten said with pleading eyes, "...let us help you."

"_Us?"_ Ferinity asked. She turned her head some more to find another cat; a male, covered in black and white blotches. Surprised that someone _wanted_ to help her, Ferinity stared at the kitten, then at the cat. Finally, she sighed; she looked at the kitten and nodded.

The kitten's eyes lit up and smiled, with a smile that would melt ice; she turned toward the cat and nodded. The male cat walked up to Ferinity and suddenly scooped her up princess-style in his arms. Ferinity groaned from the pain of movement for a second then realized what just happened, she looked at the cat. "Uh...what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm carrying you." the cat spoke, not even looking or _sounding_ strained from picking her up.

"Might I ask _why_?" she asked with a confused look. "I mean...aren't I heavy?" she added, secretly embarrassed. She started to feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Someone in your condition shouldn't be walking." The cat told her as he furrowed his brows. He looked at her. "And why would you be heavy?"

Ferinity looked away. "Just asking." she replied. She figured since she was curvier than an average cat, she assumed she was heavy. She's not slender, but she's not chubby either, just more curvy. She tried to carry some of her weight, trying to make it easier for him. The kitten came into her view.

"We'll take you to Miss Jenny and Miss Jelly. They help everybody get better when they're sick." the kitten said, Ferinity just nodded. The kitten smiled before turning and entering the junkyard, followed by the black and white cat carrying Ferinity. They walked through it, and entered the woods. Leading the way, the kitten turned around to face Ferinity; she clasped her paws behind her back and started walking backwards. "By the way, my name is Jemima." She pointed at the cat. "That's Alonzo."

Ferinity looked at the cat, then back at the kitten. "Ferinity"

Jemima's face lit up. "That is a very beautiful name, isn't it Alonzo?", she asked him.

"Yes it is. Beautiful and unique." Alonzo said.

Ferinity's cheeks got warm again. "Really? I can understand the unique part, but _beautiful_?" she said as she looked at Jemima.

"Of course, it suits you. And what's better, you're _uniquely_ beautiful." Jemima told her.

Ferinity cheeks were hot now. She's not used to compliments. "More like beautifully unique to me." she said.

Jemima giggled, and then turned back around and continued walking...

* * *

Farther in the woods, there was a tree stump, glowing from the inside as it looked like a cabin. Halfway there, Ferinity's eyes widened as she noticed and stared at the tree. "That tree...is glowing." she said in a concerned tone .

Jemima turned around and skipped back to Ferinity and Alonzo. "That's where they live." she explained.

Shock spread on Ferinity's face as she looked over at Jemima. "They live in a _tree stump_?", she asked.

Jemima nodded. Close enough, she left the two cats and reached the stump; she knocked on this piece of wood that was the door. By the time Alonzo and Ferinity got there, a female cat covered in white, a brownish-orange, and black stripes opened the door, but only saw Jemima.

"Well hello little Jemima." her voice was high and bubbly. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Then she noticed Alonzo. "And Alonzo?" Her voice turned concerned. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Actually yes Miss Jenny, there is." Jemima replied. She moved out-of-the-way so the cat could see Ferinity. Ferinity saw that "Miss Jenny" had a white face, and the same eyes that Jemima gave her the when they "met".

"GREAT HEAVYSIDE LAYER!" the cat screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Her voice rose an octave.

Jemima stared at Ferinity. "I saw her like this leaning on the wall in front of the junkyard." then back at the cat. "I went to find Alonzo so that he could bring her here." she continued explaining. "She tried to run away."

"NOT WITH THOSE DEEP CUTS." the cat exclaimed. "COME IN QUICKLY AND PUT HER ON THE TABLE." She pointed at a table behind her before disappearing from the door.

Jemima turned back to Ferinity. "See, I told you those weren't scratches." she said, smugly. Ferinity just rolled her golden-brown eyes. Then Jemima turned back around and walked inside the stump, followed by Ferinity and Alonzo. He sat her on a table as soon as they entered. Ferinity groaned again and looked around. Behind the table was a "couch" made up of dark blue cushions. She scanned the "living room" that contained a "chair", made up of two yellow cushions, a flashlight lamp, and a "fireplace", that was pretty much a heater; she turned the other way and scanned further into the stump. There was the kitchen, then a small hallway on its left. The cat from before turned on a lamp that was right next to the table and disappeared into the hallway. Ferinity adjusted herself on the table, trying to make herself comfortable; Jemima leaned on it next to Ferinity.

"I'm gonna go back." Alonzo told Jemima as he walked back to the door.

"Ok, see you later Alonzo." she said back to him.

Before opening the door, he turned back around and looked at Ferinity. "Nice to meet you Ferinity."

Ferinity gave him a nod. "You too Alonzo." she replied. Then he left without another word. Ferinity looked over to Jemima. "Where's he going?" she asked confused.

Jemima stared at the door as she spoke. "Probably back to guard the junkyard." Then she looked at Ferinity. "He helps protect everyone, with our protector, Munkustrap." Jemima explained. She smiled. "You'll meet him later."

Ferinity's eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop. "I'm not staying." she rejected. "I'll let them patch me up, but that's it.".

Jemima showed surprise on her face. "You still plan on leaving? Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"No." Ferinity replied.

Jemima turned her directly at Ferinity to give her full attention. "Then where are you gonna go?"

Ferinity shrugged. "I dunno. I usually just sleep anywhere when I get tired." She looked over at Jemima, who had bug-eyes and a dropped jaw; Ferinity looked over at the door and nodded. "Yep. I'm always on the run. I don't mind it." she said nonchalantly.

Jemima continued staring at her, then she perked up. "I know! You can stay here in the junkyard." Her face was lit again. "We have plenty of room!" she happily said.

Ferinity sharply turned her head at her. "Oh no, I can't do that." she exclaimed.

Jemima's face fell. "Why not?"

"I just can't." Ferinity told her, then she looked away. Jemima suddenly appeared in her view.

"But you have no place to go." Jemima said, concerned. She perked up again. "You can stay here forever! I can ask Munkustrap later and..."

Ferinity cut her off. "Jemima, it's ok. I'm fine with being on the run. It's not a big deal. Plus...", she let out a slow sigh and lowered her eyes in self-pity. "I don't want to be a burden to anybody." her tone became soft.

Jemima's face became solemn. "Is that why you refuse to stay here?" she finally understood. "So you won't be a burden?"

Ferinity looked away from her. "Just let it go, Jemima." she said sternly. "It's fine, don't worry about it anymore."

"But-" Jemima tried to reach.

"IT'S FINE!" Ferinity lashed at her. Then her voice went back to a normal tone. "Let it go." Disappointed, Jemima sighed and nodded, letting it go. Ferinity felt a little guilty, so she gave Jemima a weak smile. "But thanks for the offer. I appreciate that you care." she added.

Jemima forced a little smile at her, and lowered her head. Meanwhile, the cat from earlier came out of the hallway, followed by another female cat; she had the same colors, but a different pattern as the other cat. And seemed slightly older. Both the female cats were carrying bandages and bottles of stuff for treatment. They both place the stuff on the table next to Ferinity.

"This is my sister, Jellylorum." "Miss Jenny" introduced the other cat, who smiled at Ferinity. "And I'm Jennyanydots. You can call me "Miss Jenny" if you want." Jennyanydots smiled.

Ferinity just stared at the cat. _"Jenny…anydots?" she_ thought. She watched as two cats started looking at her wounds, lifting her arms, checking her legs, examining her.

"What had you been doing to get these cuts, dearie?" Jellylorum asked, her voice sounding like Jennyanydots.

Ferinity spoke nonchalantly. "I was messin' with a dog." Then she looked up to find three shocked faces.

"A POLLICLE!" Jellylorum yelled.

"Pollicle?" Ferinity asked in confusion.

Jemima explained. "We call dogs "pollicles." Ferinity nodded.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jennyanydots asked.

Ferinity shrugged. "He growled at me. I got mad and started bothering with him." she explained nonchalantly.

"Why did you get mad at him when he growled at you?", Jemima asked, seeming a little intrigued.

"I felt…challenged." Ferinity answered.

Jellylorum looked at her with furrowed brows. "That doesn't mean that you have to risk your life. It's dangerous." she told her sternly.

Ferinity looked at everybody. "O...k." was all she said. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum started to put ointment that was homemade on Ferinity, wrapping her wounds. There were times where she cringed from the pain.

"What's your name, dearie?" Jellylorum asked.

"Ferinity." The two cats stared at her again. Ferinity looked at them with concern. "What?"

"That's a really lovely name, dearie." Jellylorum said.

"_Very_ lovely." Jennyanydots added. Ferinity felt her cheeks heat up again.

Jemima suddenly smiled. "I told her that her name suits her. That she was uniquely beautiful."

"Like I said earlier.." Ferinity corrected. "...I say more beautifully unique." The sisters giggled as well as Jemima. After patiently waiting, Ferinity was all bandaged up. She started yawning. "Well thank you for patching me up." She slowly got off the table and looked at the three felines. "Nice to meet you, "Miss Jenny", Jellylorum, Jemima." She smiled. "See ya around." she said before heading to the door.

Jemima beat Ferinity to the door and blocked it. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked in a panic.

Ferinity sighed. "I told you I was gonna let them patch me up and that's it. I'm patched up, now I'm going." She suddenly felt paws on her arm, she looked up to see Jellylorum.

"You shouldn't go anywhere in your condition dearie." Jellylorum explained to her.

Jennyanydots approached and put and put a paw on Ferinity's shoulder. "That's right hon. You need to rest." She started to pull Ferinity toward the couch. "Come on, you can sleep here for the night."

Ferinity became surprised of their offer, and started weakly pulling back. "Oh no, I can't." she chuckled nervously. "Patchin' me up was thank you enough. I can't accept anything else." Staring at nothing, Ferinity had a moment of self pity, thinking that accepting more would be too much.

Jellylorum smiled and continued pushing her toward the couch as well. "Come now, dearie, please rest. You need it."

After her moment, Ferinity continued refusing. "Really I can't. This is asking for too much." she said.

"Says who?" Jennyanydots argued.

Ferinity became nervous. "N-Nobody, but-," she started to stutter.

Then Jemima appeared in front of her. "Please sleep here." she pleaded. "In the morning you can leave."

Ferinity sighed and stared at her, Jemima's face was a face that she never wanted to see sad. She also hated pleading when it wasn't funny. She raised her eyes to Jellylorum. "Are you _sure_ it's ok for me to sleep here?" she asked.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all." Jellylorum told her.

Ferinity looked at the six pleading eyes. Soon after being stared at for about 10 seconds, she gave in. "Alright, if it's ok with you guys." she made sure, felling defeated.

All three faces lit up; the sisters continued pulling her, and Jemima became relieved, clasping her hands together. Ferinity finally got to the couch and laid down.

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket. Jennyanydots said, then left.

"And I'll make you some warm milk, to help you sleep.", Jellylorum added before she left for the kitchen.

Jemima came and knelt beside Ferinity on the floor. "Don't worry, you're in good hands. They'll take good care of you." she told Ferinity with a smiling face. Then she got up. "I'm going Miss Jelly." she yelled towards the kitchen.

Jellylorum turned her head toward Jemima. "All right dearie, we'll see you later." she yelled back while heating up some milk. "I tell Jenny goodbye for you."

Jemima went to the door. She put her hand on the knob before turning back to Ferinity. "I'll come back later to see you." she gave her a wave then left out the door.

Jellylorum came back to the couch with a bowl in her hands and gave it to Ferinity, who sat up and gulped it down in seconds.

"My, you must've been thirsty." Jellylorum smiled. Ferinity became embarrassed. She gave the empty bowl to the smiling cat and laid back down.

Jellylorum left and Jennyanydots came. "Here ya go, hun. This should keep you nice and warm." She tucked Ferinity in with a white cushion and little green blanket, then patted her head. "We'll be in the back if you need us, ok?" she reminded.

Ferinity nodded. "Thank you for this." she said nervously.

"This is nothing, hon. Now get some rest." Then Jennyanydots left.

Jellylorum walked behind the couch and patted Ferinity on the shoulder. "Goodnight, dearie."

Ferinity looked at her. "Goodnight." she replied softly. Ferinity watched as Jellylorum cut the lamp off before disappearing into the hallway.

Ferinity laid there on the couch in silent, thinking. _"I never knew that there were people this nice in the world. I thought everybody would just shun me away."_ Ferinity reminisced about her strict childhood. Her mother died when she was a kitten and she was raised by her dad, who was very protective of her and was always on her back. She couldn't even walk on the sidewalk without her father being a few feet behind her. All she wanted from him was trust, knowing that she was responsible enough to take care of herself. Then he died when she was just starting to become a teenage cat, she's been on her own ever since. Now a street cat, she knows the nooks and crannies of the city, and the best places to get scraps. She's learned how to survive on her own, trusting nobody but herself. She may be kind of tomboyish, or tomcatish, but she has her feminine moments at times, but isn't all girly about it; which explains why she "messed" with the dog,or "pollicle", instead of running away. She just laid in the dark, thinking. _"Nice people here I guess. I'm gonna have to repay them somehow." _Ferinity sighed._ "Oh well, I'll leave tomorrow and not worry about this. I'll be fine." _Thinking of so many things at one time, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope the story's catching you interest, because it gets better, more interesting. **

PS: Ratings and reviews give the story a little _kick_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The nice gestures that these cats were giving Ferinity, reminded her of her childhood. She remembered how her mom and dad cared about her; how her dad watched her every move when she'd go for walks, "by herself". She felt like she should have cherished that when he was alive. After his death, she assumed nobody cared for her like he did, so she "went off on her own", became a street cat…

Ferinity blinked her eyes open, then closed them and went back to sleep. About 5 minutes later, she woke up. She twisted and turned on the couch, then finally stretched, clawing at air. With the sun out, she sat up and looked around, seeing more clearly; the inside actually looked like a home, with fabric and everything. She seemed rather impressed that this was all inside a tree stump. There was nobody in the room, she turned some more, nor the kitchen.

She called out to the air. "Hello? Anyone here?" No answer. _"Hmm, maybe they're still sleep." _She shrugged. "_Oh well, not my problem. I won't interrupt them."_

She slowly got off the couch, trying her best not to make a sound and headed toward the door. She opened it, and almost jumped out of her fur when she saw Jemima on the other side. Jemima was smiling her heart-warming smile, and her eyes were bright.

Happy to see Ferinity, she waved a nice, little wave at her. "Hi Ferinity, how are you?" her voice, rather cheery and bubbly.

"Fine. Better than last night." Ferinity said. She touched her wounds, they seemed to be healing quickly, her non-deep ones on her face and her arm at least. She touched the one on her side and cringed, seemed to have a little more healing to do. But other than that. "Yea, I'm fine."

Jemima nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you're up now." she continued. "I wanted to introduce you to everybody."

Ferinity's stomach dropped. "Actually, I'm tryin' to keep a low profile here." she tried to explain. "I was trying to sneak outta here so I wouldn't wake the sisters up." She appreciated their kindness, but felt guilty of wasting their time.

Confusion showed on Jemima's face. "What do you mean?" she asked. "They're already at the junkyard."

Ferinity's eyes widened. "What?"

Jemima's smile came back. "Yea. They were going to come back and check up on you, but you're awake now so _you_ can go see _them_."

Ferinity was stunned. "They're awake?" She paused. "Huh, I thought they'd still be asleep."

Jemima looked confused again. "Why would they be asleep?" she asked.

Ferinity looked at her. "Isn't it the morning?", now _Ferinity_ was confused.

Jemima raised her eyebrows and smiled. "It's like 12 in the afternoon silly." she giggled.

_Now_ Ferinity was just plain shocked. "What?"

Jemima nodded. "Yep"

"I slept...all _morning'_?" she asked, shocked.

Jemima nodded again, smiling. "Yep."

Ferinity was just in awe now. She never really slept this long before. She was a night owl but can turn into an early bird, so sleeping in was just plain weird for her. "Wow. Twelve in the afternoon huh?" she said to herself. "Must've been that warm milk, givin' me an extra energy drainage."

Jemima shrugged. "Maybe."

Ferinity looked at her. "Then thank them for the extra recharge for me." There was a silent pause.

"You can go tell them yourself you know, at the junkyard." Jemima told her in a soft tone. She smiled "I'll take you." she offered.

Ferinity just stared at her with furrowed brows. _"Why is this chick tryin' to get me to go to the junkyard so badly? **Especially** when a lot of cats will be there?"_ she thought to herself. She was starting to get suspicious. "Why don't you tell them for me?" she told Jemima out loud. "That way I can sneak outta here."

Jemima's face fell a little. "Why would you wanna do that?" she asked. She watched as Ferinity huffed and looked away. Jemima gave a soft sight. "You won't be a burden to anybody, I promise."

Ferinity looked back at Jemima. _"Am I that obvious?"_

"It's obvious that that's what you're thinking. It's written all over your face." Jemima said.

_"Well there's my answer. Why do I even try to argue with this kitten? She probably gets everything she wants."_ Ferinity sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll go." She watched as Jemima clasped her hands together and started bouncing. Ferinity raised an eyebrow. "Do you usually get excited this much?"

Jemima shook her head with joy. "Not really. It depends on the situation."

"Then this must be a big deal to you." Ferinity said.

"It is." Jemima said, still smiling and bouncing.

Ferinity finally rolled her eyes and stepped out of the stump. The two felines started walking towards the junkyard…

Ferinity walked at a slow pace, following Jemima through the brown and green woods. As they walked, Jemima talked about herself, how she loves singing, dancing, and the other junkyard cats, who are called "jellicles". Ferinity just stared at ground and listened to her talk about different things. _"Must have a nice life." _Ferinity likes to sing and dance too, just not in front of others; she likes certain things that the average cat doesn't.

Jemima suddenly interrupted her train of thought. "What do you like to do, Ferinity?" she asked as she stared at Ferinity while walking backwards.

Speaking of what Ferinity likes to do…she didn't know what to say; she crossed her arms. "Uh, well, I like to..." She tried to think of something that was true, but also safe for anybody to know. "...mess with people."

Jemima tiled her head slightly, confused. "Mess with people?"

Ferinity nodded and looked straight forward. "Yea."

Jemima furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't get it."

"Just as I said, I like to mess with people." Ferinity said. She looked at Jemima, who still didn't get it. _"Another wording, Ferinity…" _"I like to...tease them." _"That's better." _

Jemima's brows furrowed some more. "How?"

Ferinity explained. "Well, like joking with them. Or bothering them." She thought about it for a second. "More like tamper with their emotions." Thinking about it, a crooked smiled slowly appeared on her face. She suddenly stopped walking when Jemima was suddenly in front of her.

"Wow, you haven't really smiled since you've been here." she told her. Ferinity stopped smiling. Jemima moved next to her and continued walking. "How do you…"tamper with other people's emotions"?" Jemima asked, interested.

Ferinity thought for a second. "Well, take for example..." she started explaining. "...if somebody makes me mad, I make them mad." She smiled again. "I "mess" with them?"

"Why?" Jemima asked.

"Well, I figured if I get mad, I should get even." Ferinity shrugged. "It only seems fair."

After all the explaining, Jemima finally smiled again. "Then you would love it here." She happily said . "There are a lot of cats and kitten to mess with."

Ferinity looked at her. "I'm not staying here." she exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you'll be welcomed. Jemima egged on. "Everybody will like you."

Ferinity scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"Miss Jenny and Miss Jelly like you." Jemima added.

"They were being nice, that's all."

"No they weren't. They actually like you. They were talking about you before I left you know."

That got Ferinity's attention. She looked over at Jemima. "Really?"

Jemima nodded again. "Yea. They were talking about how a young cat like you should _never_ be in that condition." she exaggerated.

Ferinity raised an eyebrow. "A young cat like _me_?"

"Yea. You know, nice, kind, stuff like that." Jemima explained.

Ferinity just chuckled. "I never considered myself as kind." With not being around others, she wouldn't know; she stays away to avoid being the center of attention. Her train of thought disappeared when she didn't hear Jemima walking. She looked up, seeing Jemima waiting for her at the edge of what looked like a big pile of junk.

"We're here." Jemima said. She motioned for Ferinity to come closer and smiled. "Come on, let's go meet everybody."

Ferinity sighed. "So much for not being the center of attention." she told herself. She walked forward and let Jemima grab one of her black, open-fingered glove-like paws, and be pulled into the junkyard...

* * *

The junkyard didn't really seem like a junkyard, it was more like a dirty jungle gym. There was all kinds of garbage, things like tires, boxes; there was even an oven and a the back of a car. Ferinity took all of this in, seeing how a junkyard could be so...creative looking. _"This is freakin' incredible"_, she thought. Jemima was still leading her toward a giant tire that was smack in the middle of the place, which Jennyanydots and Jellylorum was sitting on. They were working on what looked like embroidery. When they spotted Jemima and Ferinity, the hopped off the tire and came to greet them before putting down their embroidery.

"How are you feeling' today, dearie?" Jellylorum asked.

Ferinity was so hypnotized by the junkyard décor, she forgot where she was. She looked at the two sisters and instantly let go of Jemima's paw. "Oh um...better I guess." She looked over at Jellylorum. "And thank you for the milk. It really helped me sleep."

Jellylorum smiled and nodded. "My pleasure, dearie."

Ferinity looked over at Jennyanydots. "And thank you Miss Jennyanydots, for the blanket."

Jennyanydots waved her paw. "Please hon, call me Jenny." she told her.

"And me, Jelly." Jellylorum added.

"We were glad to help you, hon." Jennyanydots continued. "It was no trouble at all." The two sisters gave Ferinity heartwarming smiles.

"Well thank you again, Miss Jenny, Miss Jelly." Ferinity said to them. She looked around the junkyard and saw a lot of eyes looking at her, which made her nervous. She's become the center of attention, the new cat on the block. She watched as Jemima left her and headed to the right of the junkyard, toward a corner full of kittens. There were female kittens, who were sitting on the ground, and male kittens, who were up and playing with each other; they all stopped and stared Ferinity before running to meet Jemima. Ferinity watched as Jemima chatted with them for a second, then turn her head towards her. _"I guess she's talkin' about me."_ she thought, she knew that was going to happen anyway.

"What do you think of this place hon?" Jennyanydots asked her.

Ferinity turned her attention back to the medical sisters. "Oh it's incredible." She went back to gazing around the junkyard. "This doesn't even _look_ like a junkyard."

"I'm so glad you like it." Jellylorum said. "You are welcome to live here, you know?"

Ferinity froze up. "Oh no, I couldn't." she refused. "I don't want to come in the picture and cause any issues."

Jellylorum looked concerned. "You won't cause any problems, dearie."

Jennyanydots nodded with agreement. "Yes, it's not a problem at all."

Ferinity forced a weak smile to them and sighed. "It's ok, it's not necessary." she refused again. "I'll be fine. I'm used to being on my own." She looked away from them and gazed at the city.

"So, this is her." a male voice said. Ferinity whirled her head back to find a cat walking towards her. He was covered in black and gray stripes, had a white face, and was wearing a spike collar. "You must be Ferinity." he said, in a soft, light tone.

"Yea…." Ferinity replied, cautiously.

The cat smiled and bowed his head. "I am Munkustrap. The jellicle's protector."

Ferinity remembered Jemima mentioning a protector. _"Oh, this must be him." _"Nice to meet you." she replied back.

He gave her a nod. "Jemima's been telling me about you all morning."

Ferinity sighed. "Really." As if she didn't know that already. She glanced over at Jemima, who was still stalking to the group of kittens. Then she turned back to Munkustrap. "What did she tell you?"

"About your …" he paused for a second. "...pollicle encounter". he finished. _"Right, dogs are called pollicles here." _Ferinity thought to herself. Munkustrap continued speaking. "That was a dangerous situation."

"Yea it was." Ferinity admitted. She chuckled. "At least I'm still alive."

Munkustrap nodded once again. "Yes, very lucky."

Jemima came running back toward the party of four, wrapping her arms around one of Ferinity's. "So Munkustrap, did you tell her yet?" she asked him.

"Not yet, I was about to tell her." he replied.

Ferinity became suspicious."Tell me what?" Ferinity asked, looking between him and Jemima.

"You already have permission to live here." Munkustrap told her.

Ferinity's eyes widened. "What?"

Jemima started shaking Ferinity's arm. "Isn't that great, Ferinity." she said. "I asked him earlier. He said it was okay."

The sister looked at Ferinity sheepishly. "We were trying to persuade you to live here, dearie." Jellylorum said.

"Just in case you wanted to." Jennyanydots added. Ferinity, if not already, was speechless.

Munkustrap explained some more. "Of course, even though it's alright with me, you would still have to see Old Deuteronomy."

Jemima looked up at Ferinity. "He's our leader, of all the jellicles." Jemima added.

Ferinity seemed to be spacing out. "And where is he?" Ferinity asked automatically.

"He's doing other business." Munkustrap replied. "But he'll be back eventually."

"So what do you say?" Jemima asked Ferinity with anticipation. "Will you stay?"

Ferinity snapped out of it. "Wha-" she started to say as she looked at Jemima. She was confused as to why this kitten actually _wanted_ her to live here. Nobody has ever insisted her with anything, but she never asked either. She was a "lone wolf", caring and worrying about herself alone, so this was a surprising turn for her. She looked at Munkustrap and tried talking again. "Uh…thank you for the offer, but I can't."

Munkustrap's expression was solemn; the sisters faces fell a little, and obviously, Jemima's. "Oh _come on_, Ferinity." Jemima whined.

Ferinity looked over at her. "I _told_ you, I can't." She directed her attention toward the sisters. "I mean don't get me wrong, I really appreciate all your help, but I can't accept this. I-" she stopped when she saw Munkustrap raise his paw.

"Ferinity, you will _not_ be a burden by living here." he told her. She froze as she listened. "We welcome anyone who deserves it. You are one cat who doesn't deserve to be shunned away." Munkustrap looked out at the junkyard, sweeping his eyes at the different faces that were there as he continued speaking. "There are many cats here that came here the same way you did." He looked back at her and gave her a sincere smile. "So you are no different from anyone here."

Ferinity did hear what he said, but what shocked her the most was that he knew her reason for saying no. "How did you-" Why did she even think about asking? She slowly glared over to Jemima, who smiled.

"I _had_ to tell him." Jemima said. "That's not even a minor reason to _not_ live here. Plus..." Trying to play innocent, she widened her eyes. "...if I couldn't persuade you, I know he could."

Ferinity still glared at her. "You've persuaded me in everything else so far. What makes this so different?" she asked.

Jemima smiled wider. "This is a big deal. I needed a professional."

Ferinity rolled her eyes and scoffed. _"A professional heart warmer and she needed a professional persuader. Wow."_

"Please stay dearie, it would be nice to have you around." Jellylorum said, Jennyanydots nodded in agreement.

Ferinity just couldn't believe it. The fact that somebody _wanted_ her to stay was so…unusual for her. She looked between the three adults. "You guys don't mind me being here?" She's asked that once before.

"Of course not hon." Jennyanydots said as she shook her head. "And you are welcomed at our home anytime you want."

Ferinity felt slightly happy. She _did_ like the junkyard, and having the privilege to stay there was just a bonus. "Ok, if it's alright with you guys, I guess I have no choice." she looked back at Jemima. "Happy now?" Once again, Jemima's face lit up, and this time she added a hug that was squeezing the breath out of Ferinity. "Jemima, still injured here." Ferinity strained.

Jemima still hugging her, looked up at Ferinity. "Sorry, I'm just happy." she said as she released Ferinity. She looked at the three adult cats. "So is everybody else."

Ferinity followed Jemima's gaze and saw Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and Munkustrap smiling at her. _"They're actually happy about this."_ she said to herself. _"I still can't believe it. I guess I can stay for a little while." _She forced out a weak smile at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Now that she agreed to stay in the junkyard, Ferinity would probably have to adjust to being around other cats; and she would soon find out what kinds of cats lived in the junkyard. After Jemima's death wrap, Ferinity had to try get the air back into her lungs.

Jemima was wearing a big smile on her face. "Now that you can live here, what do you want to do first?" she asked Ferinity.

"Um…I…don't know." Ferinity replied. After a "big" decision, she didn't _know_ what to do.

Jemima gave her a few suggestions. "Well, I can show you around, we can sit down and talk…" The she suddenly gasped. "Do you want to meet everyone?" she said with excitement.

Ferinity's eyes widened and her stomach dropped again, she wasn't ready to meet others yet. "Uh, I'd rather not meet anybody right now. Let me just have a low profile for a little longer okay?"

Jemima let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay." she replied in a disappointed tone.

Ferinity sighed with relief. Now what was she going to do to keep a low profile? She looked around the junkyard, and ended up looking at the group of kittens, who still seem to be talking about her; they would talk to one another, then glance at her. Ferinity sharply slanted her eyes at them and they all suddenly flinched, she unslanted her eyes and quickly looked away. "Uh, I think I'm gonna go take a walk." She finally decided. That should give her some alone time.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Jemima said. So much for some alone time. Jemima grabbed Ferinity's arm and started pulling her towards the other side of the junkyard. "Kay, let's go."

Ferinity let herself be pulled. "I can walk, Jemima. I'm not handicapped."

Jemima stopped walking. "Oh, sorry." she let go of Ferinity's arm.

Ferinity turned back to Munkustrap. "Nice meeting you, Munkustrap." she said to him.

Munkustrap smiled at her. "And you too, Ferinity." then he bowed his head again. Ferinity gave him a small smile and turned back to follow Jemima into the woods…

* * *

Jemima was hopping everywhere, ecstatic that Ferinity decided to live in the junkyard. She always had a heart of gold, even though her father was the most wanted cat in the city. But she never worried about him, as long as he didn't hurt anyone she loved. As they walked, Jemima turned back around to Ferinity and smiled back at her.

Ferinity just shook her head. "How are you so happy and bubbly?" she just didn't get it.

Jemima shrugged. "I guess it's the junkyard." she said. "I love it there. I get to be with my friends and family every day, I get to sing and dance, and my mother is with me." They slowed their pace a little.

Ferinity watched Jemima's face become a little...calm. She tried to lighten the mood. "So you get to hang out with your friends, do what you want here, and your mom is here with you. What about your dad?" She seemed to hit a nerve when she saw Jemima flinch, but Jemima went back to being calm.

"I don't really know my dad." Jemima said. "All I know is that he's the meanest cat in the city. And that he raped my mother."

Ferinity stopped abruptly and stared at Jemima with shocked eyes. "He RAPED your mom!" she said with astonishment.

Jemima just looked at Ferinity and gave her weak smile. "But it's ok. Because that's where I came in."

Ferinity calmed down. "Oh. Well, I...guess that's a good thing." she said unsure. They continued walking._"Who would want to rape anybody?" _She shuddered at the thought._ "People are just **sick** in the world."_ She turned to Jemima again, who was starting at nothing. "So, you don't care for him?"

Jemima shook her head. "Not really. I never really see him." she answered. "I only see him when he kidnaps cats in the junkyard."

Ferinity's eyes widened again. "Kidnaps?" she asked. She watched Jemima nod again. "Kidnaps cats for what?"

"I don't really know. I heard that he kidnaps them just to torture them." Jemima said nonchalantly.

Ferinity stopped abruptly again. "HE DOES _WHAT_!" Ferinity was speechless.

"Yea, he kidnaps someone, and then takes them to his lair." Jemima explained. "Munkustrap, Alonzo, and a few more cats go and rescues them thankfully." Still showing Ferinity a weak smile.

"Well, that's a relief...I guess." Ferinity said, unsure again.

"Yea." The two walked in silence.

Ferinity broke it. "Has anyone thought about killing him?" she asked.

"It's not a crime to kill, but we try not to." Jemima tried to explain. "It's not right to punish someone with death."

Now Ferinity asked the _major_ question. "Who is he exactly?"

Jemima looked at her with a calm expression. "Macavity."

After saying his name, there was the sound of rustling. Ferinity suddenly whirled around and crouched in a defensive stance, and let out an aggressive purr. She met eyes with a feline that froze in a mid-step stance, looking at Ferinity with huge, surprised eyes. She had the fur of a tiger; she was slender, with a white stomach and face, and marked with orange and black stripes. Jemima stared at Ferinity, then turned around to see what was going on.

"Rumpleteazer, what are you doing?" she said.

The stranger feline talked with an accent. "Uh, well I wanted ta meet the new stray."

Ferinity raised an eyebrow, kind of feeling insulted, even though she was a stray. "Stray?"

"Well yea." the feline said. She came out of her stance and walked towards the two, Ferinity straightened out of her defense stance. "I'm Rumpleteazer. Ya can give me a nickname if ya want." She stuck out her paw.

Ferinity shook Rumpleteazer's stuck out paw. "Ferinity." she said back to her.

Rumpleteazer's face lit up. "Wow, that's a _wicked_ name, that is."

Ferinity squinted her eyes at Rumpleteazer. "You have a weird accent." she said. Ferinity was trying to figure out Rumpleteazer's accent. "I've heard it before, but I can't put my finger on what it's called."

Rumpleteazer smiled. "It's cockney" she answered for her.

Ferinity furrowed her brows. "Cockney?" she paused for a second. "Never heard of it."

"It's kinda like Australian, but not." Rumpleteazer tried to explain to Ferinity, who just raised her eyebrows. Rumpleteazer swatted the air with a paw. "It's nothin' ta worry about." she said. She looked between Jemima and Ferinity. "So, whatcha two doin?'"

Jemima spoke. "We're just taking a walk."

Rumpleteazer smiled and nodded. "Wicked. Can I come with ya?" she asked.

"Uh…well-" Ferinity started to say before suddenly feeling Jemima's paw on her arm; she looked at her.

Jemima had a sincere look on her face. "You _really_ have to loosen up about others helping you." she said to Ferinity.

"Whadarya two talkin' about?" Rumpleteazer asked, confused as she looked between the two.

Jemima turned to Rumpleteazer. "She hates being a bother to others." she explained, then she looked at Ferinity and continued. "And she thinks other people helping her is too much to ask."

Ferinity rolled her eyes and scoffed. "_Tell_ the whole world why don't you." she said to Jemima.

Jemima smiled. "I _will_." she replied. Ferinity glared at her.

Rumpleteazer started talking. "It's ok Ferinity." Ferinity looked over at her, she continued. "'Elpin' and botharin' each otha are stuff we do around 'ere."

Jemima had a point though; Ferinity did have to stop freaking out when people wanted to help her. Ferinity shrugged at Rumpleteazer. "I guess I don't see a problem with you walkin' with us."

Rumpleteazer smiled wider and suddenly did a cart-wheel. "Wicked!"

Jemima smiled as well. "Great." she said. Her and Ferinity turned around and started walking again.

Rumpleteazer's face suddenly fell. "Um..." she started. Jemima and Ferinity stopped and turned back around and looked at her. "...ya see, I kinda, sorta brought some friends wit' me." Rumpleteazer was twirling her fingers, like she was nervous.

Ferinity looked at Jemima, who gestured her with a smile and a nod. "O...k..." Ferinity said slowly. She turned back to Rumpleteazer. "...I guess that's fine too."

Rumpleteazer's face lit up, and then she turned around and took a deep breath. "I'TS OK YOU GUYS. YA CAN COME OUT." she yelled.

Ferinity's eyes just grew big.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A group of cats appeared across some high rocks near the junkyard. Each one climbed on top of a rock and stayed there, crouching and staring.

"Ho…ly…crap." Ferinity reacted softly.

Jemima looked at her. "Surprised?"

Ferinity nodded. "Uh…yeah." She watched as the cats looked at one another, uncertain if they should jump off.

Rumpleteazer turned back to Ferinity and Jemima. "I'll be right back." she said, and then ran towards the group.

Ferinity softly chatted with Jemima. " Jemima I don't think I'm ready for this." she said.

Jemima turned to her. "It's alright. They won't hurt you."

Ferinity leaned closer to her. "I know _that_." she said sharply. "It's just that I'm not used to meeting new people." She watched as the kittens jumped off the rocks; they turned to Rumpleteazer and then they started walking slowly, Ferinity's eyes widened and her heartbeat sped.

Jemima put her paws on her arm. "Calm down" she told Ferinity in a soft, calm tone. "They're really nice cats. You just have to get to know them." The group was coming closer, timidly, cautiously, and curiously, as Rumpleteazer kept gesturing them to follow her, or go to Ferinity.

Ferinity spoke again. "I know but-"

"Ferinity…" Jemima said, Ferinity looked at her. "Please…just _try_ to talk to them." She gave Ferinity a pleading look; there it was again, the trump card of guilt, and Jemima used it well.

Ferinity widened her eyes again. _"REALLY!" _she thought, then she slanted them at Jemima. She looked away and let out an annoyed sigh.

Jemima continued pleading. "Pleeeaaassseee..."

"ALL RIGHT!" Ferinity finally spat in soft tone, she looked at Jemima, who suddenly smiled and started bouncing. Ferinity rolled her eyes; she had to stop giving Jemima so much pull on her. She took a breath and waited for the kittens.

The group slowly approached Ferinity and Jemima, coming up on each side of Rumpleteazer. There were 7 of them, 3 females and 4 males, and all of them different colors and patterns. Only one was white, pure white. Ferinity noticed her first, obviously. She felt her stomach drop…yep, she wasn't even _slightly_ ready, but it was happening now.

With the ones next to her, Rumpleteazer put an arm around each cat's shoulders. "These 'ere are some of our friends. They wanna ta meetcha too."

Ferinity watched as the kittens looked at her with curiosity. The females stayed their distance, looking at her from head to toe. The males were more direct; they would step toward her, close enough to touch, and sniff. Then they would step back to where they were. After being "examined", Ferinity gave them an awkward smile and a little wave.

Rumpleteazer walked away from the group to stand next to Ferinity, and put an arm around _her_ shoulders. "This 'ere's Ferinity." she introduced, the group responded with murmurs and whispers. Suddenly, the pure white kitten slowly leaned forward and reached a paw out to Ferinity.

Ferinity eyes widened and she whispered to Jemima. "What is she doing?" she asked, concerned.

Jemima smiled at her. "She wants to communicate with you."

Ferinity looked directly at Jemima. "Communicate?"

Jemima nodded, and Ferinity looked back at the cat, who still had her paw out and was slowly tilting her head, waiting for a response. Ferinity looked over at Rumpleteazer. "Can she talk?" she whispered to her. She suddenly felt her arm move, and looked to see Jemima taking her arm and raising it to copy the white kitten's.

"We communicate like this too." Jemima told Ferinity.

The white kitten slowly brushed Ferinity's out stretched paw with hers, brushing her knuckles until she was holding Ferinity's paw. Ferinity's eyes widened some more and she became nervous.

"U-uh…" she started to say. She watched as "Miss Pure White" started to slowly raise her other paw and grabbed Ferinity's other paw, then she stared at Ferinity. Ferinity looked away, then back at the cat as if waiting for something to happen.

After a few seconds of staring, the white kitten smiled at her and started rubbing her head on Ferinity's paws; there were more murmurs coming from the other cats. Ferinity was just in awe.

"She's saying hello." Jemima explained in a soft tone.

Ferinity just looked at Jemima. "S-so, she can't talk."

The white kitten continued for a few seconds, then she slowly rose and stood up straight, still holding Ferinity's paws. "I can talk. I just like to talk this way." She spoke. Miss Pure White, spoke. She had a soft, angelic voice. "My name is Victoria."

Ferinity was too shocked to react; she didn't realize it until Rumpleteazer started shaking her shoulders.

"Oi…Ferinity!" Rumpleteazer exclaimed with concern.

Ferinity looked at her. "Huh?"

"Ya okay?" Rumpleteazer asked.

Ferinity seemed to be in a daze. "Yea...I'm fine. I'm just not used to a lot of physical contact."

Jemima chuckled. "That's okay, you'll get used to it."

Ferinity looked back over to her. _"Get used to it!" _"Seriously?" She watched Jemima just smile at her. "O…k, anyways…" Then she looked at Victoria. "…hi Victoria." She watched Victoria smile and let go of her paws. _"Finally."_ Suddenly, Ferinity saw a black out stretched paw reaching towards her. She looked up to see a kitten that was black, covered with orange, black, and white stripes.

"M-my name is Electra." the kitten spoke timidly.

Ferinity gave a sigh and just smiled. She copied the kitten, and the kitten grabbed her paw, then _she_ smiled. "Hi."

"And I'm Etcetera!" the last female kitten exclaimed with enthusiasm. She was practically a younger version of Jellylorum. Ferinity just smiled and Etcetera smiled back.

Another cat jumped right in Ferinity's face, a male. He was brown, white, and black striped; he also had a brown, triangular-shaped patch around his left eye. "I'm Pouncival." he exclaimed.

Ferinity raised her eyebrows. "Uh, hi."

Rumpleteazer took a paw and covered his face. "Get outta 'er face, Pouncy!" The male cat tumbled backwards, then jumped back up.

"Whatchu do that for?" he asked.

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes. "Geez, ya can be so annoyin'. Give 'er some space, ya idiot." Ferinity slowly turned her head in Rumpleteazer's direction.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" the male cat, Pouncival yelled as he balled up one of his fists.

"Take it easy, Pouncival." One of the other male cats talked as he put a paw on Pouncival's shoulder, then he walked forward.

"Hi, my name's Tumblebrutus. You can call me Tumble." He looked similar to Pouncival, but he seemed more spotted than striped. He also had a brown, triangular-shaped patch, but on his right eye. Ferinity smiled and gave him a nod. And then she watched Rumpleteazer leave her side to put her elbow on another cat's shoulder, who pretty much looked like the male version of her.

"And this 'ere is my brotha." Rumpleteazer explained.

The cat spoke, in the same Cockney accent. "Name's Mungojerrie." he said.

Ferinity nodded and waved at him. Then she looked over at the last male cat. He was white, light brown, and black; kinda reminded you of Tumblebrutus, but without the patch on his eye.

"Plato." was all he said. Ferinity smiled and nodded.

"Ferinity." she replied. Oohs and aahs was the group's reaction.

"Your name is beautiful." Electra told her.

Ferinity let out a sigh and forced herself to smile again. _"Here we go" _"Thanks." she said in a dry tone. She listened as the females said how _beautiful_ her name was. She protested on her name being more _unique than beautiful_, they said _uniquely beautiful_, she said _beautifully unique; t_he kittens laughed at her sense of humor and she was getting tired of the whole name charade. _"If I'm gonna have this conversation __**everytime**__ somebody new hears my name, I'm __**not**__ gonna like it here." _After the repeated conversation, Jemima turned to Ferinity.

"Super, now everyone knows you." she told her.

Ferinity looked at her. "Everybody _here_…" she gestured towards the group. "…knows me." she explained.

Jemima smiled and grabbed Ferinity's paw. "Come on, let's go."

Ferinity nodded and they both turned around and started walking.

"'Ey! We're comin' too" Rumpleteazer yelled.

Jemima turned back around to her. "Well then come on!" she laughed.

The group ran to catch up with the two felines…

* * *

So much for a quiet walk in the woods, everything just happened quickly. Ferinity walked slower and tried to calm herself from the suddenness. As she walked behind, she watched as her new "friends" did their own thing: Victoria, Electra, and Etcetera walking together, with Electra clinging to Victoria, and Etcetera skipping; Mungojerrie and Plato watched Tumblebrutus link Pouncival's shoulders back with his arms as Pouncival flailed angrily, trying to get to Rumpleteazer; she was bothering him by poking him and messing with his ears, which she thought was hilarious. Ferinity smiled and just shook her head.

"So?" Ferinity turned her attention to Jemima, who clung to her arm. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ferinity slanted her eyes. "Yes, yes it was." she answered dryly.

Jemima just smiled. "Well, its over." she looked at Ferinity, who was sighing with relief. "For now." she added. Ferinity's eyes widened as she remembered that there were more cats in the junkyard. She shot a look at Jemima that said "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Jemima smiled wider, and then left Ferinity to join the three female kittens. Ferinity closed her eyes and whined silently. _"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."_ she thought to herself. She remembered telling herself that she was going to stay for a _little_ while. Now her chances seemed to be slimming down. _"I mean I know Jemima's a good kitten and all, and she wants me to stay __**forever**__." _She formed lines in her forehead. "_But who am I kidding? I not cut out for __**this**__." _Ferinity is so used to caring for herself, not others. For a long time, she has been alone, taking care of herself; a lonely street cat. She started to walk slower as she looked down at the ground, her face turning solemn. _"I can't stay here, I just feel too…different."_ She crossed her arms. Then she remembered what Munkustrap told her. _"…There are many cats here that came here the same way you did, so you are no different from anyone here."_ Ferinity sighed. _"I guess he has a point…" _Rumpleteazer suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

"'ey, Ferinity!" Ferinity looked up in the nick of time to see Rumpleteazer running towards her.

She also caught a glance at Pouncival, who seemed a little ; his back was turned as he lifted his shaking, balled up fists, and sharply threw them back down to his sides; Tumblebrutus put an arm around his shoulders. Ferinity snickered to herself for a second, and looked at Rumpleteazer when she reached her.

"So, 'ow did ya meet Jemima?" Rumpleteazer asked.

Ferinity looked away from her and thought for a second. "She found me all bloodied up on the junkyard wall." she turned back to Rumpleteazer, who looked at her, bug-eyed.

"'Ow?" Rumpleteazer asked softly.

Ferinity looked straight ahead again. "I was messin' with a dog."

Rumpleteazer became jaw-dropped. "A POLLICE!" she yelled. Ferinity nodded. "Why?"

"Because he annoyed me." Ferinity replied.

Rumpleteazer seemed interested now. "What did it do?" she asked.

"Growled at me?" Ferinity said. She turned to see Rumpleteazer's disappointed expression.

"That's it?" she asked, dryly. "Ya almost got yaself killed because a dog growled at ya?"

Ferinity furrowed her eyebrows. "I have my reasons."

"Like _what_?" Rumpleteazer exclaimed as she put her paws on her hips.

"I felt challenged and got a little frustrated. See…" Ferinity started explaining. "…when I feel…" she raised her paws and made quoting gestures with two fingers. "…"challenged", I get even." She gave an evil glare to Rumpleteazer, who had her eyebrows raised up to her hairline.

"Really?" she asked. She watched Ferinity add an evil smirk. "So what did ya do?" there was excitement in Rumpleteazer's eyes.

Ferinity looked forward again. "Let's just say he ended up unconscious." she glanced at Rumpleteazer who was bug-eyed and jaw-dropped again, Ferinity chuckled. "I just messed with him a little…" she explained how she kept swatting and hitting at its face, which was when it ended up starting to fight back… "He got me a few times, and I made him run into a wall, I escaped after that." She shrugged and looked back at Rumpleteazer. "Now here I am." And smiled. Rumpleteazer just nodded.

"Wow, that's _wicked_ cool." she said with enthusiasm. Rumpleteazer finally turned frontward and they both walked in silence.

After a few seconds, Ferinity broke the silence. "And just to add, I get easily annoyed."

Rumpleteazer looked at her. "Then watch out fa Pouncy over there." she said as she glanced at Pouncival. As soon as she said his name, he turned and glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue at him; he copied her and turned back around. Rumpleteazer covered her mouth to block from the other cats and whispered into Ferinity's ear. "'e will _easily_ annoy ya."

Ferinity turned to Rumpleteazer and talked low. "But that's when _you_ get even." she replied in a devious tone. Then she went back to looking forward again. "It's actually kinda fun."

Rumpleteazer looked at her and smirked. "Ya know, ya now _officially_ awesome." Ferinity shrugged again.

"I'm just tellin' you what I would do."

This gave Rumpleteazer an idea. "Then why don't we…get even?" she gave a devious look to Ferinity. "Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Ferinity mimicked her devious smile.

"What did you have in mind?" this would be her opportunity to "mess" with someone. Her devious smile got wider as Rumpleteazer whispered the plan in her ear. When she was done, they both giggled and snickered an evil laugh.

"You take the lead; he's already annoyed with you." Ferinity told Rumpleteazer.

Rumpleteazer readied herself; she deviously rubbed her paws together, cracked her neck and jumped like she was about to fight.

Then she bolted, with Ferinity right behind her…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they ran, they passed the four female kittens; Ferinity looked back at them and gestured silence by putting a finger over her mouth. The four looked at her with surprise. She turned back, running after Rumpleteazer who was half-way to the males; Ferinity ran faster to catch up with her. Pouncival turned and shot a look in their direction, and the two suddenly started walking, then he turned back around. Ferinity and Rumpleteazer started giggling. Before starting to run again, Jemima suddenly tapped on Ferinity's shoulder. Ferinity turned to her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked. As they walked, Rumpleteazer explained their plan. Excited gasps came out of the curious four's mouths.

"I wanna play too." Etcetera exclaimed. Electra and Victoria agreed with nodding.

Ferinity looked at Rumpleteazer. "The more the merrier." she said. Rumpleteazer smirked and nodded and turned back to the kittens.

"Ok, 'ere's what ya gonna do…" she explained their part. "Got it?" The four nodded impatiently. Rumpleteazer smirked at Ferinity, she smiled back, and they continued where they left off, but this time added four more felines. All the females ran as fast as they could to the males, who were still walking. As soon as they reach them, they began: Rumpleteazer ruffled Pouncival's head fur while Ferinity poked and tickled his sides; Jemima jumped on Tumblebrutus' back and covered his eyes; Etcetera jumped in front of Plato and made silly faces, while Victoria jumped on his back and played with his ears; and finally, Mungojerrie had Electra pulling on his tail. Long enough to catch the male cats off guard and completely shocking them, Ferinity and Rumpleteazer stopped and told the others to stop and run. They females all stopped and started running away in a timely manner, at the same time. As the males were in awe from the "hit and run", Pouncival was turning red.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "RUMPLETEAZER, YOU'RE DEAD!"; and with that, he started sprinting after her. The other males did the same thing with the other females: Pouncival running after Jemima; Mungojerrie chasing Electra, and Plato going after Etcetera and Victoria…

Rumpleteazer and Ferinity ran, passing and swinging off trees, hopping over rocks in the woods. Even still injured, Ferinity wanted to run, to feel like her usual self: uninjured, unhandicapped, and free. She turned to see Pouncival still after them, sprinting as fast as he could, Rumpleteazer just laughed out loud. The two felines were near a riverbank, with a stream floating in one direction, and fish swimming nonchalantly. Ferinity looked for a place to hide, somewhere she could take a break.

"SPLIT UP!" she yelled at Rumpleteazer, who nodded. They both split in two different directions, Ferinity turned back to see if she was being followed, she wasn't. Pouncival's target was Rumpleteazer, and Ferinity knew that. She finally stopped running; this was her chance for that peaceful walk she wanted…

After what seemed like a while, Ferinity decided to head back to the junkyard. The woods may have been a new place to her, but she had a good memory. She knew she was near the junkyard when she saw familiar faces. They were all together, Electra clinging onto Victoria again, talking with Plato and Mungojerrie; Tumblebrutus and Etcetera were doing flips and tumbles, and Rumpleteazer and Pouncival were still at it; and Jemima, seemed to be frantically looking out into woods. Ferinity squinted her eyes and looked closer; she saw panic and concern on Jemima's face. Ferinity's eyes widened. _"Is she…looking for me?" _ Ferinity watched as Jemima's panicked face never changed, she just shook her head and sighed. _"Let me go before she gets a heart attack."_ she headed toward them. Jemima spotted Ferinity and her eyes widened, and then a big smile appeared on her face. She ran to Ferinity and met her halfway.

"Ferinity, thank god." she said with relief.

"What?" Ferinity asked.

"I thought you left forever, or worse…" Jemima's eyes widened and started to water.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" Ferinity exclaimed. "Relax." she said slowly. "I mean I know you were worried, but don't cry about it." Jemima calmed herself and nodded, then she smiled. Ferinity nodded. "That's better. Now can we go back to the junkyard?" Jemima nodded again. Ferinity walked forward and they both started walking back to the junkyard, along with everybody else…

* * *

It was pretty much night when the group got back to the junkyard. Everybody was still doing the same thing they were doing all afternoon: talking to each other. Electra, _still_ clinging onto Victoria; Rumpleteazer and Pouncival, _still_ messin' with each other, and etc. Ferinity folded her arms in a bundle, and started walking slower again. She thought about how different it felt when you're with others, than being alone. She's never really felt this way. She just usually worried about herself, with no care in the world. Now, she felt like she's found different emotions in herself. She just couldn't get a grip on the situation, that she wouldn't be running all over the place for _a while_. At this time, she would be roaming the streets…

"Ya ok?" Ferinity lost her train of thought when she heard Mungojerrie's voice.

"Oh, yea." she looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry for ma sista', she can be a little pushy sometimes'."

Ferinity chuckled to herself. _"A little?" _"That's okay." Ferinity looked at the ground.

Mungojerrie stared at her. "Ya seem outta it, somethin' wrong?" he asked.

Ferinity shook her head. "I'm fine. I just thinking that I won't be roamin' the streets." She paused. "It just feels weird."

"The junkyard is a great place." Mungojerrie said. He pointed a thumb to himself, showing confidence. "Trust me, you'll love it 'ere." she looked at him. He smiled and she smiled back, then he left her to catch up with the group.

Ferinity just watched him. _"He seems nice"_ she thought. As she reached the back entrance of the junkyard, she suddenly heard loud squeals that made her jump and have a small heart attack. She walked in and saw everybody that she was just with, _including_ Jemima, and other unknown cats surrounding this tall male cat. She walked a little closer to get a better view of him; he was black, with leopard spots on his chest, and lower arms and legs; he also had a lion mane, and a handkerchief that was wrapped around his left thigh. Ferinity finally stopped and watched him at a far distance. He stood there, leaning back, with his thumbs in his belt. Then she was surprised when he snapped his hips from side to side, and thrusting; the female kittens squealed louder. Ferinity's mouth slowly opened. "Oh...come...on." she said to herself. "Are you serious?" She couldn't believe this was happening. She slowly started walking further into the junkyard, and eyes automatically went to her. She glanced at a few of them as she headed toward the group that huddled around the cat. The cat spotted her, smoothly made his way out of the huddle and strutted towards Ferinity. She stopped and prepared herself, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg. "Here we go." she said softly as she rolled her eyes. The cat stopped right next to her, brushing his arm on her shoulder.

"Who is this _lovely_ queen?" the cat spoke.

Ferinity raised an eyebrow. "Queen?" she asked.

Jemima was suddenly behind her. "Yea. Here, females are called "queens" and males are called "toms"." she explained.

A small crowd, full of kittens, was creating a huddle again, around the cat and Ferinity.

"Oh, ok." Ferinity said She looked back at the "tom". "Ferinity"

The male cat smirked. "That is a _very_-"

"-beautiful name?" Ferinity finished. She was getting irritated.

"You must get that a lot." the cat said.

"Only today." Ferinity replied.

"She said her name is more unique." Jemima added.

The tom slowly looked her up and down. "I say very uniquely beautiful.". Ferinity started to grit her teeth, and could feel some eye twitching coming.

"She thinks more beautifully unique." Jemima answered.

Ferinity turned to look at Jemima. "Thank you." she whispered to her. Jemima smiled, and Ferinity turned back to the tom.

"Well, it suits you _very_ much. "Ferinity"." he purred.

As he said her name, she cringed. _"Ew." _

"Well,-" He suddenly put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, the huddle gasped. Ferinity was _so_ not impressed. "-if you need a tour around the place, call the Rum Tum Tugger. Tugger, for short." he purred in a seductive tone. Ferinity looked down at the biker-gloved paw on her waist, she stood there for a second and curled her lips in a disgusted way.

"Thanks,-" she picked his paw off her waist with two fingers, as if it was dirty, and "threw it away." "-but no thanks." Ferinity heard gasps. She looked back at Rum Tum Tugger, who had a shocked look on his face, she forced a smile. Then she slid her way pass the huddle and went to sit on the giant tire that was right smack in the middle of the junkyard. She hopped onto it and crossed her dangling ankles and looked at the huddled group, with her elbow on her thigh and her chin resting in her palm. Some of the cats had their mouths gaped opened, others were bug-eyed. Ferinity just raised an eyebrow and chuckled. The huddle looked back at the tom; he tried to regain his composure, fixing his mane and belt. Then he cleared his throat, turned and walked away; the huddle followed him and it was loud again. Ferinity watched as the "queens" fell all over Rum Tum Tugger, and the toms followed behind. After they were far away enough, Ferinity let out a small snicker, then suddenly started laughing, and ending up lying on the tire. She felt so good that she stopped the junkyard playboy in his tracks. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots suddenly appeared in front of her. They both had shocked looks on their faces.

"I can't believe you just did that." Jennyanydots said.

"I know, right!" Ferinity replied. As she laughed, tears were coming out of her eyes and her rib cage was hurting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ferinity had to stop herself from laughing before she soiled herself. She slowed her breathing and sat up, still chuckling. "Okay, I feel better." she sighed.

Jellylorum looked at Ferinity with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure?" she asked her.

Ferinity looked at the sisters, then back at one embarrassed Rum Tum Tugger; a huge grin appeared on her face. "No." she replied, all giddy like.

Jemima and Rumpleteazer ran toward Ferinity. When they reached her, they both hopped on the tire and each of them sat on each side of her.

"So?" Jemima asked Ferinity.

Ferinity looked at her. "What?"

Rumpleteazer changed her seating position to sitting on her knees. "Isn't 'e _HOT_!" she exclaimed.

Ferinity sharply looked to her. "Are you _serious_?" she exclaimed surprised. She aimed an outstretched paw toward the "tom" and looked between the two "queens". "Didn't you see what I just _did_?"

Jemima smiled at her. "Yes we did."

Rumpleteazer swatted the air with one of her paws. "Ah ya just playin' hard ta get so 'e will notice ya." she brushed off.

Ferinity looked at her with complete shock and rolled her eyes. "Puhlease…" she enunciated. "You can_ have _him."

Rumpleteazer scoffed. "'Ow can ya _not _be in love with 'im?"

Shock filled Ferinity's face completely; then she suddenly let out a gag. "First of all…" she started. "I just got here. Second of all, I can't _stand_ someone who thinks they're _soooooooo_ irresistible." She glanced over at a smilely Jemima, then looked over at Rumpleteazer. "This is what I meant about being easily annoyed by the way." Ferinity reminded her.

Not convinced, Rumpleteazer raised an eyebrow at her. "I still think ya playin' hard ta get."

Aggravated, Ferinity groaned loudly, fell backwards on the tire and stayed there, covering her eyes with both paws. "Think what you want Rumpleteazer." she said. "I know what I said."

"Hello girls." an unknown female voice.

Ferinity opened her eyes to see the upside down image of a feline. She was black and gold, with a hint of red, orange, and black; and seemed to have an elegant vibe. The unknown cat was bending at the knee toward Ferinity.

"'Ey Demeta'" Rumpleteazer greeted the cat.

Ferinity sat up and turned her body to look at the feline. _"She pretty." _she thought.

"So, what are you guys doing?" the cat asked.

"Just talking." Jemima answered. She looked over at Ferinity. "This is Ferinity."

The queen looked at Ferinity and smiled at her, then she lowered herself to sit sideways on the tire, crossing her ankles. "Nice to meet you Ferinity. My name is Demeter. Welcome to the junkyard." the queen said; her voice had a soothing feeling to it. "How do you like it here so far?"

"Good." Ferinity replied.

Demeter nodded. "That's good. I'm glad."

Ferinity smiled back at her and turned back around to the junkyard. She watched as the huddle began to slowly shrink as cats walked away from Rum Tum Tugger, and went on with their night; only a few stayed with him. There was one queen who was trying so desperately to get his attention. She was red and black, with a white stomach, and seemed to have a more...fiery vibe. Ferinity watched as the queen stroke a seductive pose to Rum Tum Tugger, who turned around in her direction and slowly looked at her up and down. Then he walked closer to her and suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, which made the queen let out a small squeak. As she smirked at him with bright eyes, the red and black feline let R.T. Tugger trace his finger from her hip bone, stomach, between her breast, all the way up to her neck, until he stopped and held her chin; Ferinity kept watching with astonishment on her face. Rum Tum Tugger gave a sinful smirk at the red and black cat, and lifted her chin. As he slowly pulled her lips toward him, the queen fluttered her eyes closed and puckered her lips. Inches away from kissing her, he stopped; then he released her, and walked away.

Ferinity became jaw-dropped. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" she whispered to herself. The red and black queen opened her eyes abruptly and watched Rum Tum Tugger, with shock on her face.

Demeter sighed. "Why does she let that happen to her?" She watched Ferinity spin around and look at her with shock. Demeter nodded toward the red and black queen. "My sister, Bombalurina."

Ferinity looked toward "Bombalurina", then back at Demeter. "You're _related _to her?" she asked; Demeter just smiled and nodded. Ferinity turned back around to finish watching the disappointing scene.

Bombalurina stared at Rum Tum Tugger as he walked away with Etcetera, Electra, and Victoria following him; and suddenly Jemima and Rumpleteazer joined him. The red and black feline was shocked, and then turned angry, slowly raising shaking, balled-up fists. Then she threw them back down to her sides with a frustrated growl, and stomped toward the tire. She hopped on a side of it and crawled toward and sat next to her sister Demeter, who was staring at her with a calm expression; Bombalurina looked back at her with frustration.

Demeter just smiled at her. "Bomba, this is Ferinity." she introduced as she looked at Ferinity. "She will be joining our jellicle family."

Bombalurina looked over at Ferinity, who was staring at her. Bombalurina crossed her arms and gave a "Hmph." as she looked away.

Ferinity looked over at Demeter, who looked at her and just kept smiling as she shook her head. "O…k" Ferinity said. She turned back around to the junkyard; she watched that playboy tomcat flirt with her friends, and she scoffed with disgust. She heard Demeter chuckle softly and turned to her.

"I know exactly how you feel." Demeter told her; Ferinity smiled, sighed, and turned back around.

She started yawning as she sat on the tire; she had a long day: agreeing to stay with the jellicles, meeting and having fun with her new friends, dealing with Rum Tum Tugger, all that thinking made her sleepy; Ferinity yawned again.

Jenyanydots and Jellylorum appeared again. "You tired hon?" Jennyanydots asked Ferinity, who turned to her and slowly nodded, and yawned again.

"Well why don't you head back with us?" Jellylorum said. "You can sleep on the sofa again."

An automatic response, Ferinity shook her head. "Oh no, I cou-" she stopped herself and remembered what Jemima said about letting people helping her…_"You really have to loosen up about others helping you." _Ferinity tried again. "You know what, I will go with you." she said with confidence.

The Jennyanydots and Jellylorum looked at her with surprise. "Oh, you're not refusing this time." Jennyanydots said, impressed.

Ferinity smiled. "Yeah I guess." She hopped off the tire and turned to Demeter. "It was nice meeting you Demeter."

"It was nice meeting you, Ferinity." Demeter replied. "And if you want to talk, I'm here ok?" she gave a heartwarming smile.

Ferinity smiled back and nodded. "Thanks." She turned to Jellylorum and Jennyanydots and waited; they said goodbye to Demeter and Bombalurina and started walking to the back of the junkyard, with Ferinity following.

Heading toward the back, Ferinity paused and furrowed her brows. _"Where have I seen that smile before?" _She suddenly heard her name.

"Ferinity!" Jemima yelled as she caught up with her; Ferinity came out of her train of thought and looked over at Jemima.

"Where are you going?" Jemima asked her.

"I'm sleepy. Miss Jenny and Miss Jelly said I could sleep at their place tonight." Ferinity explained.

Jemima nodded. "Oh…" then she smiled. "…ok."

Before exiting the junkyard, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots turned back around to see if Ferinity was following them, she wasn't. "Are you coming dearie?" Jellylorum yelled back.

Ferinity turned back to them. "Yeah, I'm comin'." she yelled back. She started to take a step, then stopped. She lifted a finger to the sisters, gesturing them to give her a second; they smiled and nodded. Ferinity turned back to Jemima. "Is Demeter, by any chance, your mother?"

Jemima smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Ferinity nodded to herself. "I kinda figured that." she said. Then she said goodbye to Jemima and caught up with the Jellylorum and Jennyanydots…

* * *

Ferinity met two new queens: The "elegant" Demeter, and her sister, the "fiery" Bombalurina. She also just found out that Demeter was Jemima's mother, and remembered that Jemima's father was the "most wanted cat in the city", who raped her mother, and gave birth to her. _"That's some background story."_ Ferinity thought. As she walked with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, they chatted; the sisters asking Ferinity questions about herself, what she did before coming to the junkyard; how she ended up fighting with a "pollicle". Ferinity explained, nothing really special, at least stuff that was safe telling. She talked about her past, her parents, stuff she liked to do, and etc; the sisters were happy that they were learning more about her. They reached the stump and realized it was lit inside. Ferinity tensed up and became cautious: had someone, or something broken into their home?

"Oh, the guys must be here." Jennyanydots finally said.

Ferinity shot a look at her. "Guys?"

"Asparagus and Skimbleshanks." Jellylorum explained as she looked at Ferinity. "They're our mates."

Ferinity widened her eyes. "Mates?" she said, shocked. She watched as Jellylorum opened the door and walked in, with Jennyanydots following her. Ferinity stayed outside and became nervous. "You know what?" she started. The sisters turned around to look at her. "I think I'll go back to the junkyard." she changed her mind.

The sisters put confused looks on their faces. "But I thought you were sleepy." Jennyanydots said.

Ferinity shrugged. "I think I can stay up a little longer." she said, forcing a smile at them.

"Are you sure dearie? You okay?" Jellylorum asked, concerned.

Ferinity nodded quickly. "Oh yea. I'm fine." she said nonchalantly, swatting the air. "I wanted to talk to Jemima anyways."

The sisters looked at each other, then back at Ferinity. "Well, okay hon." Jennyanydots said. "Do you need somebody to go with you? I can ask one of the toms and-"

"No no…" Ferinity interrupted her. "…I'm good. You guys go in, I'll be fine."

The sisters showed concern and unsure on their face.

"Well, okay then." Jennyanydots said again. "You be careful okay?" she told .

Ferinity smiled and nodded, and turned and started walking.

"AND TRY NOT TO GET HURT AGAIN!" Jellylorum yelled at her.

Without turning around or stopping, Ferinity put a paw in the air. "GOT IT!" she yelled back, and she headed back toward the junkyard…

* * *

To be honest, Ferinity really wasn't all that thrilled nor ready to meet anymore cats, especially "male" cats; she felt a little…uncomfortable around them, but she felt uncomfortable around anybody who wasn't her. Plus, she didn't want to intrude at the sisters' house, especially when male cats lived there too; Ferinity would rather just find a random place to sleep. She walked back toward the junkyard, searching the night, looking for _something_ comfortable to sleep on. There were not a lot of options to choose from: sleeping in a tree, on a rock, there were even a few cardboard pieces that she could use to build something, but she just didn't feel like it; Ferinity yawned again, so effective that her eyes started to water. Practically at the junkyard, she might as well go back in; then she spotted…the front of a car? She squinted her eyes to get better view, and started walking towards it. Shrinking the distance, Ferinity noticed that it actually _was _the front of a car, the front of a very _old _car. She raised her eyebrows at the abandoned car, impressed that it was still in "good" condition; the black paint was a little rusted, and there were no windows, but the doors were still there. Ferinity approached the car, searching the inside; even the seats were still there. They were beige and leather, with no gap in the middle, and were also in good condition; a few tares in them, but Ferinity's eyes brightened as she stared at the seats. "Ooooooooohmmmmmmmmygooooooood." she whispered slowly, and smiled. She hopped through the window opening, bouncing on the seats, and causing dust and dirt to fly in the air; she coughed and waved it away. Clearing the air, Ferinity admired the interior, slowly rubbing the fabric of the seats; she even noticed the steering wheel. "This is actually pretty good." she said proudly. She yawned again, stretching and smacking her lips, and her eyes became droopy. Ferinity wiped away the excess dirt off the seats and scooted herself down to lay. As she kept blinking, trying to stay awake a little longer, a giddy smile slowly appeared on her face as she drifted off to sleep…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ferinity tossed and turned on the old seats, trying to ignore the noise coming from behind her. She kept her eyes shut tight, thinking of sleep…sleep…sleep…sleep…

"AHHHHHHHH!" the sound of female scream that came from the junkyard.

Ferinity shot her eyes open with surprise, and agitation, and breathed deeply. She slowly lifted herself up, a little drowsy from the sudden wake-up call; she furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. Her eyes squinted tight as she met a ray of sunlight coming through the back opening of the car. Another scream filled the air; Ferinity just closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing the _exact_ reason why there was screaming… "Rum…Tum…_Tugger!_" she said though gritted teeth. She finally sighed, and started climbing through the back seats, her eyes still straining to see through sunlight. She managed to climb through the back opening, and climbed onto the trunk, that led straight to the junkyard…

There were a lot of cats there, more than Ferinity saw before. She sat there, swiping her gaze across the junkyard while spotting a few familiar faces, like Rum Tum Tugger.

He walking across the junkyard with his thumbs in his belt; he stopped and snapped his hip to one side, then move them like he was using an invisible hula hoop.

Hence the screaming, that was coming from Etcetera; she swooned and fainted onto the ground, and Rum Tum Tugger just walked away.

Watching, Ferinity curled her mouth in disgust, and looked away. She looked over to her right to see Jennyanydots and Jellylorum next to her, sitting on one edge of the tire. They were embroidering again and stopped when they spotted Ferinity.

"Hello hon." Jennyanydots greeted.

Ferinity smiled. "Hi"

Jellylorum chimed in. "How are your injuries dearie?"

"They're fine." Ferinity replied. "I feel better." She showed them her side. "My side is healing."

The sisters examined it, and Jennyanydots smiled. "That it is." she said. "That's good."

The sisters introduced Ferinity to a few more cats; two of them were the toms that she was _supposed_ to meet last night, but then didn't want to; now's her time. Jennyanydots introduced Skimbleshanks, her mate, and Jellylorum introduced her mate, Asparagus; Asparagus was brown and white, covered in black, string-like stripes. Skimbleshanks was a dark orange with a few black stripes…and a brown, buttoned-up vest that had a chain hanging on it.

"_A cat…wearing a vest."_ Ferinity said to herself, she shrugged and moved on. As she climbed off the trunk, she spotted Demeter and Bombalurina on the other side of the tire. Demeter sat there, leaning to the side, with her ankles crossed again. She was chatting with her sister, Bombalurina, who sat next to her with her legs crossed over the tire, then spotted Ferinity. Demeter followed her sister's blank stare and gave Ferinity a heartwarming smile. Ferinity smiled a little smile back at her and started walking across the junkyard, towards the group of kittens. The toms were playing with each other; Pouncival and Tumblebrutus play fighting with Mungojerrie and Plato. After the Tugger drama, the queens just hung out together; Jemima was running her paws through Etcetera's back while she laid there; Rumpleteazer had her eyes closed and her head in Victoria's lap, who was also sitting sideways with her ankles crossed; Electra was sleeping in what looked like a stove. Ferinity approached and stood in front of the queen group.

Jemima saw her and smiled. "Morning, Ferinity." she asked cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Ferinity slanted her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I did…" she said softly; then she slowly turned her gaze over to the resting Etcetera. "…then I heard screaming." She watched as Etcetera lifted her head up abruptly, and quickly turned her head towards her.

Etcetera gave a "cat ate the canary" look on her face, then she smiled and let out a nervous giggle; Ferinity just glared at her and slowly curled up a corner of her upper lip.

Rumpleteazer's eyes shot open and she jerked toward Ferinity. "Ferinity, ya missed Tugga'." she said to her.

Ferinity's eyes widened and her brows furrowed, making the disgust on her face more noticeable. "Like I care!" she said sharply.

Rumpleteazer slanted her eyes. "Alright."; she went back to lay her head in Victoria's lap.

Ferinity shook her head and sat indian style next to Jemima and the queens chatted for a bit.

All of a sudden, Etcetera squealed again, making Ferinity jump.

Ferinity watched Etcetera and the rest of the kittens run to the playboy cat, even Electra woke up and was running to him. Ferinity just sat there, watching them fall all over this tom..._again; _Rum Tum Tugger swayed his hips and grabbed the kitten queens one at a time, each of them blushing and squealing with excitement, and Etcetera fainting…_AGAIN_! Ferinity watched with awe. "You're kidding me." she said softly to herself. She got up and walked to the tire, hopped on top of it, and continued watching the pathetic scene; she watched the playboy tom walk over to the fiery Bombalurina, who was waiting for him, seductively.

The playboy cat closed the distance between them and grabbed her waist with force, and put her in a tight hug; Bombalurina hugged him back, squeezing her body to him.

_"Geez, what's she gonna do, mold into him?"_ Ferinity thought.

As R.T. Tugger slowly moved one of his paws to Bombalurina's behind, he squeezed.

Ferinity gaped open her mouth. _"YOU HAVE __**GOT**__ TO BE KIDDING ME!"_

Bombalurina gasped with lust as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist as she grabbed his mane and pulled him closer. Rum Tum Tugger kept his paw on her butt cheek, then lowered his other paw and this time, slapped her other cheek, which made Bombalurina let out a moan.

"What!" Ferinity yelled silently, she had enough. She exasperated a disgust sound before hopping off the tire, landing on all fours, and crawling back to the corner where she was earlier. She watched the junkyard, glancing over at R.T. Tugger, who was crowded with cats again; she felt irritation coming. She watched the playboy cat jerked his hips and every jerk he did, the kittens reacted with squeals, Bombalurina reacted with moans and purrs. Ferinity just growled. "What in _god's_ name is so good about him!"

Rum Tum Tugger turned and looked at Ferinity, with seduction.

"Oh no…" she said in a soft tone. "…do _not_ come over here." Ferinity looked away, trying to ignore him.

Tugger turned and ignored his fan club and strutted closer to Ferinity until he was close enough to her.

Ferinity looked up and glared at him.

He stood there, leaning on one leg and his thumbs in his belt. "Hey Ferinity." he said in a seductive tone.

Ferinity scoffed. "Tugger." she said dryly, then she looked away from him.

"Aww come on honey, don't be like that." Rum Tum Tugger said. He gave her a "million dollar" smile, showing teeth.

Ferinity just looked back at him with a blank stare. "Really?" she said in monotone. "You really think I would fall for that."

Rum Tum Tugger kept smiling, then added a stroke of his bottom jaw with his paw. "How can you resist a face like this?" he asked arrogantly; his fan club of cats screamed with shouts of excitement.

"Like this." Ferinity stood up and started to walk past him, when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her with force to him; Ferinity heard the gasps coming from the other cats. She glared up at him as his arm held her in place.

He stoked a finger slowly on her side. "You know…" he started in a low tone as he slowly looked her up and down. "…you're _sexy_ when you're mad."

_Oh…my god. _That was the disgust Ferinity was saying inside her head as she rolled her eyes; surprised that she didn't lose her temper. She had to think of a way to break this tom's arrogant face. She stared at the playboy tom, her eyes turning lustful. "Oh, I know that." she told him in a low tone, and she started to trace her finger on his chest.

R.T. Tugger's eyes widened a little, then slanted as his arm tightened around Ferinity.

She lowered her head, and hid her face as she smiled devilishly, then looked back up at R. T. Tugger, with seducing eyes. "And you know what I want, _right now_?"

His voice turned into a growl. "What do you want baby?"

"_Gotcha._" Ferinity lifted herself on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear. "I want you…" she said with a soft moan. Then her voice changed back to normal. "…to leave me alone." She lowered herself back on flat feet and looked back at the playboy tom, who was shocked and confused. Ferinity smiled at him and unwrapped herself from his grasp, and walked away. She walked toward Rumpleteazer and Jemima who also had shock on their faces; the other kitten queens started giggling, except for Etcetera, who looked sympathetic. Ferinity stopped and stood in the middle of Rumpleteazer and Jemima, and stared at a frozen Rum Tum Tugger; she also glanced at Bombalurina, who was snickering under her breath.

Tugger's face turned blank, then he yanked his mane and stared back at Ferinity. "You know you want me." The arrogance came back in voice.

Ferinity just gave him a sly smile. "In your dreams, Tugger." she said nonchalantly.

R.T. Tugger scoffed with a smile, and walked away, with Etcetera desperately running after him.

Ferinity furrowed her brows. _"Geez Louise, Etcetera…" _she thought to herself. "…_have some pride."_

* * *

Ferinity smiled devilishly as she felt the secret pleasure of tormenting the playboy tom; the giddiness filling up her body, which spilled out on her face into a wide smile.

Jemima and Rumpleteazer looked at her with suspicion.

"Ferinity?" Jemima asked, concerned. "You okay?"

Ferinity just nodded her head at a fast pace and replied in a squeaky voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok."

Rumpleteazer slowly leaned forward and looked at Ferinity with raised eyebrows. "Are ya sure?" she asked, in an unsure tone. "Because I thought ya didn't like Tugga'."

Ferinity looked over at her, still smiling. "Oh I don't." she said. "I just like messing with him." She gave Rumpleteazer with a mischievous smirk; still overwhelmed with giddiness, she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Rumpleteazer slanted her eyes and put a smirk on her face. "Yea, keep tellin' yaself that." she said, suspicious.

Ferinity suddenly glare at her.

Rumpleteazer then walked over to the corner where she was before, with Jemima and Ferinity following.

The three sat there, talking again; a few minutes later, Etcetera and Electra came back and sat with them; Ferinity stared at the two.

"What exactly do you _see_ in that playboy cat?" she asked, annoyed; just the thought of Rum Tum Tugger made her annoyed.

Etcetera clasped her hands together and held them next to her cheek, and fluttered her eyes. "He's just such a _dreamboat_." she swooned; Electra agreed with nodding.

Ferinity curled her upper lip in disgust again. "Ew." she said dryly.

Rumpleteazer wasn't believing her. "O admit it Ferinity." she exclaimed; she watched Ferinity look over at her. "Ya know ya think 'e's _"Hot"_!" Rumpleteazer actually pronounced the "h".

In the meantime, as the queens laughed at each other, the kitten toms were running towards them. Close enough, they slipped and slid toward the group...

Ferinity started cringing and pretending to gag and throw up, then started quietly yelling the word "Ew" repeatedly, which made the other queens giggle. Ferinity suddenly froze, her paws lifting off the ground when she felt heat on her back. "Who's touching me?" she automatically responded. She looked down to see white and brown thighs surrounding hers, and tensed up some more. She looked over her shoulder to Plato's face inches from hers. "Hello." she said nonchalantly.

Plato just stared at her for a second, and then he spoke. "Sorry." was all he said in a low tone.

Ferinity raised her eyebrows. "Are you?"

A smirk slowly appeared on Plato's face.

For a minute, Ferinity stared and waited for him to move; he didn't. "Okay!" she exclaimed. She scooted forward and turned back around, and stared at Plato, who just leaned forward toward her. Ferinity slanted her eyes, looked him up and down, and then slowly got up; they watched each other as she walked over to the oven and hopped on top of it. The two kept staring at each other for at least a minute, and then Plato turned back to the group. Ferinity rolled her eyes and shook her head, and let out a big sigh as she fell back on the back of the stove, putting a palm on her forehead and closing her eyes...

She jumped when Rumpleteazer suddenly pinched her sides. Ferinity sat up and saw Rumpleteazer and Jemima in front of her, and gave them a small smile; they smiled back at her. Rumpleteazer grunted as she jumped on top of the stove and sat next to Ferinity, which made her scoot over. Jemima jumped on the back of the stove and started playing with Ferinity's headfur; Ferinity just sat there. "You're seriously running your claws into my scalp." she stated.

Jemima smiled. "Yep."

Ferinity chuckled. "Whatever makes you feel better, Jemima." Then she looked around in confusion. "Where did Victoria go?"

Jemima answered her. "She went to her human house for a bit with Mistoffelees. They'll be back."

Ferinity turned to face her. "Who's Mistoffelees?"

Jemima stopped clawing Ferinity's scalp and looked at her. "Her brother."

Ferinity nodded slowly and turned back around. "Oh, I didn't know that she had a brother." _"I don't even think I met Mistoffelees." _

"Now ya do." Rumpleteazer said happily.

Then it suddenly became dark, pure blackness filling the junkyard; Ferinity's became confused. _"What the- wasn't it just light?" _she said in her mind. _ "It's the morning for god's sake."_ The junkyard filled with commotion, everybody yelling and in a panic. Then a voice screamed out "Macavity."; the commotion got louder, Ferinity tensed up._ "Macavity? Isn't that Jemima's dad?" _She turned around to find Jemima still on the stove, frightened and staring at nothing; her eyes were wider than ever. Ferinity turned the other way and looked down to see Rumpleteazer, hiding behind the stove, shaking. Ferinity became concerned. "What's going on?" she asked Rumpleteazer.

Rumpleteazer answered in a frightened and shaking voice. "M-M-Macavity's 'ere."

Ferinity listened as the commotion continued; there was flickering everywhere, showing glimpses of the junkyard. She saw frightened faces everywhere, cats on the sides of the junkyard, watching the center. She saw Munkustrap facing a cat in a defensive stance. The unknown cat was red and black, his fur matted and everywhere. Ferinity couldn't see his eyes on his mask-like face, but she could tell that he had an evil expression. The cat just stood there fearlessly as he faced Munkustrap, who suddenly lunged at him, and started swiping at him across the junkyard. Ferinity's eyes were wide this time. _"That must be Macavity."_ she thought. She watched as the evil cat swiped and fought at every tom that lunged at him across the yard; she turned away from the fight and looked to the side to see a couple of black cats, carrying a frightened Demeter away. She heard noise behind her, she jumped and quickly turned toward it; Ferinity froze as she watched Macavity appear from the darkness, head toward the stove, hoist a kitten over his shoulders, and run toward the tire, to a group of black cats.; her adrenaline kicked in when she saw Jemima squirming in his grip.

"No." Ferinity whispered; she hopped off the stove and landed on the ground. She started to get up, but then dropped back down when a huge bang filled the air. She covered her ears and spotted Macavity on the tire; he was causing a distraction so he could escape. After causing a ruckus, Ferinity watched him run across the junkyard, toward the front of it; feeling adrenaline, she started running after him, and somebody suddenly grabbed her and was pulling her back. Ferinity squirmed, trying to escape the arms that were holding her back. Not caring who was holding her, she just started yelling. "NO! NO! Let me go! LET ME GO!" she screamed. She looked back at where the evil cat escaped; her heart, ready to jump out of her chest, she watched Jemima's face disappear into darkness. "JEMIMA!"

* * *

**So...how was it? Give you chills yet? It's getting better, the climax almost here. Stick around, kay? **

**Rate & Review, makes the story better ;)**


End file.
